Untitled for Now
by LydiaColbat
Summary: Before Liz Sherman came to BPRD there was Mary Green, a young girl with powers that even she hasn't fulling explored. Abe with teach her that control and friendship. Abe/OFC


"Are you mad, Broom?! A young girl running though out the BPRD is an insane thought! We already have to baby-sit that _freak_! Not to mention that she is dangerous!" Manning ranted, still holding the file on a Green, S. Mary, which Broom handed him only moments ago.

"Psychokinesis can be controlled once properly trained."Broom said calmly glancing at , Broom knew was quiet curious of this _Mary Green. _Manning realizing Broom has made his final decision, on this girl.

"Who do you know that could train the young teenage girl to control herself?"Manning said defeted, and anxious on who else might be around this dangerous girl.

"No one, at the moment of course but I think she will welcomed here and with some time and care she will come into her own." Broom's inner fatherly intellect speaking.

"Fine, I'll set a controled room for our new member."Manning said his head hung low, setting the file on the desk and walking out passed Abe.

"Abe, I know that look from you, here look at our new guest, you might connect to her more than Hellboy, true be known."Broom, smirking handing him information on Green, and strolling towards Red's chamber.

Abe opening the folder on a Green, S. Mary saw only two worn sheets of paper, one a somewhat recent newspaper clipping out the Massachusetts paper of what he tell read _Boston Globe. _The other sheet of paper was of looked like simple notes that one typed onto starched paper. Sapien set the notes down onto the desk and began the reading the article:

_August 13,1987_

_Salem,MA~~~_

_A hidious scene was discovered after the daughter of Ellieen and Robert Green ran to her neighbor's home. Mary was discribed by the neighbor as beening frighten, distraught, and "looked like the dead". The neighbor (who's name was asked to not be inclosed) called the local authorities, who went to Green residence and discovered the bodies of Ellieen and Robert Green. Details of their death is not being released at this time, police say. But rumors surround the sole surviver, Mary Green, and what she witnessed. _

The small articled left Abe even more curious as to who this _Mary_ was, Abe knew Mary killed her parents but something must have sparked her protect or attack them. When he was laying the article down he notice that black and white grainy picture of _Mary. _Manning has no point in worrying over this girl, in the picture showed a meek, fragile looking little girl no older than thirteen years old the poor grainy quality gave the young girl's pale skin a glowing look and her, what firgured brunette hair an almost black halo over her blank eyes. He stared into those blank eyes as he layed the article within the file, he ignored the other sheet of paperand shut the folder and went to browse the library in search of a somber tale and maybe, today read works of Poe.

"?" Mary tillted her head towards the sound of her name being called. She was so very tired of hearing her name over the course of three days. "I am looking for a can you tell where she is?" she shook her hair out and use it as a curtain to look toward where her name was being spoken, all she saw was an older man, his hair beginning to gray and already recede his hair quite a bit and a much younger man with brunette hair so brown it reminded her of the bitter dark chocolate her grandmother once made. "It's a private matter between and I." said the older man almost indelicately to police receptionist. Mary wanted to get out of this place and the older man seemed like he could help her.

So Mary pulled hair back behind her small delicate ear and walked towards the men "I am her,"she stood waiting her a reply looking into the older mans eyes, she could see love in their depths and a welcoming warmth she has seen directed towards her since she but a small little girl in her mother's arms.

"Wonderful! We have come to talk to you, please come with us." He took her hand which caught her at first off guard but she still feel that warmth she remembered as a child and stepped closer to him and started walking towards a black car with blacked out windows that jumped at first when another man came out of the driver's side to open the door for her.

"Don't be frighten ," He said gently as she slid into the car, once the older man was sitting besides her the car started, went onto the road to where she didn't know. "We are from the BPRD, The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

"Do you want be to work for you? Or am I going to be a test subject to study?" Mary knew this day would once she discovered that she was "different". She lied her head against the car window and closed her eyes waiting for the blade to fall on her fate.

"Oh, no one is going to turn you into a test subject I promise, I want to help you, and once you feel truly ready to help us you can. My name is Professor Broom, I hope yo-"

"My name is Mary, please call me Mary, I sick of hearing everyone call me like some shrinking violet." She said lifting her head and look on towards Broom.

"Mary," Broom smiled towards her, thinking she would make a wonderful addition to the small 'family' of the Bureau. " I hope you don't mind but we took the liberty of packing up all your clothes."

"I am not going back?" Mary said looking out the window and not knowing where she was and not careing.

"No." Broom said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Mary said softly , letting car lull her into a sleep, she rested her head against the window, no dreams came.

Mary gentlly woken by a large hand on her shoulder, she looked over at the hand following it up, towards Broom's face, in which another warm smile was on his face. He climbed out of the car, then leaned into the car grasped her hand slowlt guided her out of the car.

She took this time to look around once again, she didn't recgonize anything, she was somewhere that no one possibly knew of. She liked that prospect, She looked up at Broom, "Thank you." She said softly once again, walking up the stairs, turned to look back at Broom, "Where are my things?" she realized that the men and the cars had driven off.

"In your new room, let me lead you towards your new home Mary," Broom said opening the door and Mary was greeted by a largely empty marble room with only a desk and one lone guard. She was walking beside Broom his hand on her upper back, fatherly and guiding gesture which she didn't mind. They haulted in what she could only guess the middle of the floor, she knew what was coming, " This panel leads us to my room, I take it?" she said her lips quirking upwards for only a moment before the blank mask was smoothed back onto her face.

"Yes, it does."Broom lip pulled back into another softer, small smile. The floor jumped and Mary chose to look down and around as the surroundings once again changed before her. Bunkers, and concerate everywhere.

As they reach the bottom she notice a small group of people, and two small figures getting larger, one a scarlet red and another black and blue. Mary tilled her head to side once again " I take the two men, down there, work for you also?"

As the platform locked into place Broom looked down at Mary, noticing once again that she wasn't frighted just _curious_. "Yes." The Professor said amusment slipping into the spoken word.

He opened the gate and stood next to Hellboy and Abe, "My son, Hellboy, and my dear friend Abe Sapien. Welcome to your new home."

Mary walked towards, Hellboy, looked down at his stone hand, then reached out her left and took his right and shook hands. "Hello, my name is Mary." She said a smile working is way into face and eyes, and this young boy.

She then turned towards Abe , and looked into his eyes, and he in her eyes, the moment streched. Mary broke the contact when she took her hands and grasped Abe one hand " Hello, Abe, would you give a tour of my new home?" she said slowly that this contact was different for him in someway. She slowly let go of his damp hand.

She waitied. Looking around at the other men and women and gave each a simple nod hello and in acknowledgment. "Yes, I will, Mary, come with me." Abe said delighted to do so.

Mary turned towards Broom and Hellboy "Thank you again Professor Broom, and nice to meet you Hellboy." And walked toward Abe so was half way do the hallway. "Where are going to start?" she looked up at Abe. Then downwards at this breathing apparatus. "Do you want to first fill your breathing machine?"

"Why, yes, and I was going to show you our study." Abe looked down at this young woman, the picture of the article made her sound defensless, and far too young than what she truly was mentally. He leaded them toward the gold doors and pulled. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see a most astonishing scene play out.

Mary was beside herself. Books, piles, and piles, bookshelves stuffed with them everywhere books. It was like the downtown city library near her house, gothic in style and you feel the knowledge and the tales just call out to her. She slowly walked almost afraid to disturbe the books' slumber. She stood in the middle of the room and look towards the ceiling, discovering that was a whole another of the study a staircase carrying into more book shelves. Her eyes caressed the statues and then discovered then tank, her eyes widening, looking at Abe and her smile that she had not realize that was spreading from her heart and towards her eyes. "I am in paradise." She said with pure joy and softness.

"I thought you would say so."Abe said slowly, walking towards one end of the tank and out of Mary view for a short awhile. "Mary?" Abe said thoughtfully after her becoming silent once more, turned to look and chuckled.

"Yes." She didn't turn until the chuckle reached her. Abe was almost behind her looking at the titles of the books she had started to stack flouting beside her like she had them on a leash.

"Not even here for an hour and already you are taking books to read. Can't you feel the weight?"Curious of how it felt to have such powers.

"No, not really, after long period of time, then I become strained. I know, your ablitiy let you know more about then anyone here right now. Is it through only your hands?"

"Um, yes. How did you know?" Abe stepped down the stairs and sat, his legs strecked outwards.

Mary turned moved the books to sit beside her. She sat beside him, grabbing the first book of the stack reaching into her jacket and grabbing her glasses. "You were wearing only one glove, also you were not touching anything with your ungloved hand. So I touched and you reached like I thought you would, far off look, fogged over eyes. I let you see what I wanted you to see."

"Oh." He astounded, then stood up checked his gloves, then reached towards her. "Come along we still have Red to talk to."

Mary grabed his hand and then was over whelmed by his strenght. "Okay, is he always shy when his father is present?"

"No, just around striking young women, like yourself" He said playfully.

Mary chuckled softly, pushing her glasses farther up. Abe got his chance to get a closer look at Mary.

Mary did in fact look fragile, like a proclein doll, fair skin and honey brown hair that looked that it was becoming to curl as she aged. Her glasses where small like the Professor's present glasses. Her eyes were what really interested him, she had green almost blue eyes, like a calm ocean after a storm. She was so small compared to him.

"Abe, you are ask me what is on your mind, or stop staring."

"I wasn't, I just, I don't" Abe said becoming embarresed that he was caught like a small child misbehaving.

"It's okay, Abe, just don't stare at me in public, people will get the wrong ideas." Mary turned smirking and Abe realized she was simply jesting with him.

"Are you done flirting with our new friend Abe? I want to talk to her about somethings, and yet I haven't be able tosee her only with you all over her." Red said as he walked towards the couple. Mary had the manners to cover her mouth to cover her laughter, while Abe just looked on becoming embassest until Mary touched his hand.

_It is alright Abe, I am not laughing at you.. _

With that last thought, Mary let go of his hand. Walking towards Hellboy she turned back to Abe, and gave a small smile. Abe tileted his head, then walked off towards his room, he truly wanted to talk to Broom about Mary, and why he chose her to come to the BPRD.

"So, Mary, what do you think of the BPRD?" Hellboy said jecking his hand outwards into the hallway.

"I am in love with your library, so far nothing has interested me as much reading every book in that study. I think Abe-"said calmly knowing what Red was going to say.

"Oh, you are in books huh?"Hellboy said feeling uneasy, he guided Mary away from his knowing she would unamused and bored by his collections and cats.

"Yes, I do it was the only thing my parents thought was a _normal_ interest I had."She said something of a forced montone.

"Well, you would get along great with Abe, and my father, Abe reads four books at time, on calm days that is and my father picks out books for him to read."said Red, knowing he wouldn't as close a friend to Mary, the first child to come into the BPRD, his heart sunk quite a bit at the thought of once again being alone. At first it was Abe and him talking sometimes, and Pop can only talk to him so much, before he is needed somewhere by someone.

"We maybe different, you and I, Red, but remember, we have a common link."said Mary as they walked towards the liberary once more.

"What's that Mary?"said Hellboy beoming more interested. What did he and this girl have in common? Once the door was opened she looked around for something she, show Hellboy why his father wanted her at the BPRD, so badly. Then, she spotted just the thing, a glass of water.

"This."She said concerating on the glass, feel the pull like almost a wire from the glass to fingertips, she pulled. The glass and water came towards them, slowly controlling to it float towards Red. His eyes widened, he tried to touch the glass but Mary directed away from almost teases a infant with a rattle.

"Mary! I didn't know you could something like this! No wonder Pop wanted to come here."Hellboy said his eyes still transfixed on to the glass as it floated towards the desk.

Abe watched from inside his tank, enjoying Hellboy's and Mary's smiling happened next he wasn't ready for.

"Red, I have never tried but maybe someday I will be able to do this,"Mary said her back turned to Abe and Red. Mary slowly turned, and faced both with her palms facing each other almost in prayer, but in the middle she had a rippling ball of water floating between her hands. She slowly made the space between her hands causing the water to strech out into a tube, the ripples giving the alluasion of snake movesments.

"Mary, I never anything like it. Doesn't doing that stuff tire you out?"Red said curiousity a buzz inside him.

"Yes, but as I practice I usually strenghten my powers." Mary said stepping down the stair and towards Abe's tank, she noticed Abe staring at her hands, looking down she realized the tube had become once a again a rippling ball of water. Mary looked at Abe, winked , turning looking to Red, "What would happen HB, if I threw this at you?" she said playfully.

"I would be wet?"Hellboy said eyeing Mary wearily, soon a smirk grew on his face, "If you can hit me that is!" he turned to run. His head jerked forwards as the ball of water bursted and splashed the back of his head. "Don't turn your back on someone, you never know what will hit you in the back." Mary turned from the now slightly dripping Hellboy and looked at Abe. "Pages need to be turned?"

"Ah, yes please, Mary." Abe out at Mary, realizing she didn't focused on him being behind glass more like she acted it didn't egist. She walked up to every book, look at the spine, careful to not to lose the page he was currently on, then turned the pages, almost like she was caressing a pet.

"Better Abe?"Mary said that small smile surfacing once again.

"Yes, Mary."he said gently. She turned to Red, "Do you mind, Hellboy showing to where your father is?, I need to talk with him about somethings."


End file.
